thefamiliarofzerofandomcom-20200215-history
Louise de la Vallière
Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière (ルイズ・フランソワー・ル・ブラン・ド・ラ・ヴァリエール, Ruizu Furansowā ru Buran do ra Variēru) is a sophomore void mage at Tristain Academy of Magic, where she was infamously known as "Louise the Zero" because of her consistency in casting failures while performing magic. She was able to summon a human familiar spirit, Saito Hiraga; years after, she married Saito and became known as Louise Françoise le Blanc de Hiraga de Ornielle (ルイーズ·フランソワーズ·ル·ブラン·ド·平賀·デ·オルーニユェル, Ruizu Furansowāzu ru Buran do Hiraga do Oruniērū). Background Louise is the third and youngest daughter of the three children of the Duke of La Vallière and Karin de la Vallière. She always argues with her eldest sister, Eléonore, but is very attached to her older sister, Cattleya. She was adopted by her childhood friend, Princess, and later Queen of Tristain, Henrietta de Tristain. At the Tristain Academy of Magic, Louise is a sophomore and the rival of Kirche von Anhalt Zerbst as their families are rivals as well. She is very popular amongst the students, plebeians, and even the staff but in a negative way. For instance, if an explosion occurs, they conclude that it is caused by Louise, but is usually true. Louise's familiar spirit is Saito Hiraga who is a Gandálfr. Louise temporarily stays in a dormitory at the Academy during weekdays. However, she returns to the La Vallière mansion probably during weekends. When Saito became her familiar spirit, he lives with her. He sleeps at the floor at the start of the series, but eventually slept with Louise on her bed until they were married, wherein it was presumed that they reside at Saito's home in Japan. At the season finale of the fourth season, Louise was married to Saito Hiraga, and she was therefore known as Louise Françoise le Blanc de Hiraga de Ornielle. She opened the portal on the way to Japan together with her husband, and she was brought to Saito's home. It is unknown on what happened with Louise and Saito at his house, but she is probably introduced to his family and they lived together in their new home. Appearance A sophomore at the academy, Louise looks like a young lass because of her height. She has long curly pink hair and corresponding color for her big eyes. Her uniform includes a long-sleeved blouse underneath a long indigo coat reaching her feet, a black skirt, and a pair of long black stocking-like socks and puts on a pair of black shoes. She is also shown to carry her wand with her all the time. During their mission ordered by Henrietta, Louise and Saito heads out in a village, wherein Louise dressed as a plebeian. Her outfit consists of a brown cap, a silver, circular-shaped necklace and a brown-colored duster and a pair of sandals. When Louise worked at the Charming Fairy Inn, her outfit consisted of a white, ruffled headband, a tight, white necklace-like with a black ribbon on it, a sleeveless, short, white, maid dress-like attire. After winning the Tip Race, Louise wore an outfit which consisted of a black ponytail, a black, tight necklace, a tight, black dress with a pair of matching-colored, tight arm warmers. Down to her legs, she wore black, long stockings and black sandals. Personality Upon summoning Saito, Louise hates it so much, that it came from herself that she wanted a familiar spirit like a griffin or something. Some examples on how Louise expresses her "hate" towards Saito is by beating him up with her magic and by striking him with a whip. However, as the series succeeds, her love for Saito gets deeper and more intense. As the two were childhood friends, Henrietta and Louise get along well. When Henrietta orders Louise commands, Louise accepts it enthusiastically, without doubts. Louise is also called by her first two names by Henrietta. Coming from herself, Kirche "cannot lose to a Vallière" like Louise. With this, Louise hated Kirche, and Kirche hated Louise, too. When Louise bought Saito a sword for "protecting" himself from Kirche in the third episode of the first season, Kirche cannot accept it, and also bought Saito a sword. When Louise sees Saito with other women especially Kirche, Louise quickly gets jealous and envious. Plot Beginning her sophomore year at the Tristain Academy of Magic, Louise prepares for class under Professor Chevreuse. When the latter successfully turned pebbles into brass, she asks Louise to demonstrate the same spell. The class protests, but she continues to perform it, only managing an explosion. Despite this, she does not get any punishment. The night before the familiar spirit summoning exam, she confidently assures Kirche von Anhalt Zerbst and Montmorency de Montmorency that she shall summon a divine familiar spirit unlike theirs. She would later regret this during the night. On the day of the exam, Louise performs the ritual last. She summons a human from another world as the students laughs at her for summoning a peasant. Louise seeks permission from Professor Colbert if she could redo the ritual, but he denies as this was considered blasphemous. He tells her to complete the contract and kisses the human. After this, runes on his left hand appeared, which read Gandálfr. As a master to her familiar spirit, Louise is vain to Saito, treating him like and calling him a dog. Whenever he does something rude or wrong, she whips him or sometimes beats him up with her magic. Though bossy sometimes, Louise cares and dearly loves Saito, being strict on him looking at other girls. For instance, she gave him an absolute rule to look at no other women but to his master only. Oftentimes, when Saito is with other women, Louise easily gets envious and irritated, beating and whipping him. Also, when Louise had had enough of Saito's tactics on looking at other women, she gave him a pair of Medusa Glasses. When Saito looks at other girls, the glasses glow, giving Louise a hint and a reason to beat him up. In order to protect her, Louise bought Saito a cheap sword. While buying him a sword, she did not have much money then, buying him a cheap one. To match Louise's sword, Kirche bought Saito an expensive sword, much to Louise's anger. When they confronted the golem of Fouquet, Saito used Kirche's sword to battle with it, but broke. Leaving him no choice, he used Louise's sword and successfully defeated it. After the incident, it is revealed that the sword Louise bought is Derflinger, the talking sword. Louise was forced to marry her fiancé, Jean-Jacques Wardes. She was controlled during her marriage to him at Albion when she was supposed to give a letter to the Prince from Princess Henrietta. With the Prince officiating the wedding, Saito broke into the church to stop the almost-finished ceremony to save Louise. The spell was broken, but the Prince was stabbed to death by Wardes, revealing that his allegiance lies to Reconquista and that his mission is to steal the letter. Louise and Tiffania with Saito were fetched by Julio Chesaré to Romalia to gather all Void users and familiar spirits. In Romalia, the four were welcomed by Queen Henrietta and later by the Pope himself. It is revealed that the other Void user is the Pope and his familiar is Julio who is a Windálfr. Louise and Tiffania with other three women were assigned to be the priestesses of the Pope. After some time in the afternoon after the ceremony, Louise's headdress was retrieved, implying that she had been kidnapped. Henrietta hypothesized that she might have been past Aquileia's border already. After Louise awakes after being paralyzed by Jeanette, she found out that she was kidnapped by the Gensō Siblings ordered by King Joseph de Gallia. Louise's efforts in fighting the Ancient Dragon were not effective because her familiar spirit was away. When Saito returns to Halkeginia, he was of great help to Louise. Using the power of Gandálfr and Lifdrasir, they were able to partially defeat the Dragon, and was utterly defeated by Louise's Explosion. After defeating the Ancient Dragon, Saito proposes to Louise in front of the others to marry him, to which Louise agrees. Louise and Saito marry at the Church wherein she was known as Louise Françoise le Blanc de Hiraga de Ornielle. Afterwards, Louise opened the portal (Louise probably performed World Door) all the way to Japan to live in their new home. Trivia * Louise is named after Louise Françoise de la Baume le Blanc de la Vallière, Duchess of la Vallière and Vaujours who was a French noblewoman and mistress to Louise XIV of France from 1661 to 1667. * Louise has a record of 27 wins, 25 losses, and 2 ties with fights against Henrietta. * In early Hindu texts, the symbol ''Sunya'' was used to represent "Zero". The meaning of Sunya is Void. * Her favorite food is cookberry pie. * Her hobby is knitting and she has a special skill in horseback riding. * She dislikes frogs and Kirche, previously. Quotes * (Summon servant incantation) "My servant that exists somewhere in the universe! My divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar! I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart, answer my guidance!" * (Contract servant incantation) "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual, and make him my familiar!" * (To Saito) "You're my familiar, understand? That means, whatever your master orders you to do, you should nicely obey like a good dog." Category:Characters